


Over My Cold Dead Body

by tammyoreads



Series: Coldflash Craziness [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Zoom is a bitch even in death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tammyoreads/pseuds/tammyoreads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Person B crying and screaming that they’re sorry, believing they caused Person A’s death. Person A’s ghost at their side, helplessly trying to comfort them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over My Cold Dead Body

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible. I know.

For a second, Barry thought they’d won.

He had seen the stream of ice when Cold shoot Zoom, _the bastard,_ and Zoom had fallen and he was so relieved and happy that he didn’t know what to do with himself. He ignored the rest of the team as he sped over to where Zoom had thrown Len on the ground, expecting the man to start groaning and rolling over on his back.

He didn’t notice the red at first, he just turned Len over and said, ‘You did it man, you-‘

He was interrupted by a soft voice, _Caitlin_ , saying, ‘Barry, Barry he’s not-‘ and that was when the man noticed. He noticed the unresponsive look in his eyes, the way his arm fell limp where Barry had turned him over, the blood pooling from his mouth. He noticed the _red_ against his blue parka.

‘C-cold? L-len?’ Barry asked, feeling the panic rise up in his chest as he shakily pressed two fingers to his neck to feel for a pulse. Nothing. Two fingers to his wrist. Nothing. Barry assumed he was doing something wrong and felt for a heartbeat- and there was a space where his heart should’ve been. An actual, literal space.

That was when he knew. And he opened his mouth and-

* * *

 

The kid let out the most anguished cry he had ever heard from a single human being, _ever_ in his life. Well now, his death. Len saw what Barry couldn’t- the looks on the faces of his friends and family, on _Len’s_ friends and family- Lisa watching, not completely understanding either and Mick watching with the most devastated, most haunting look he had ever seen on a single human being’s face and the rest of his team. He was extremely worried about them, even in _death_ and wasn’t that so strange.

Mick had a look on his face that he couldn’t decipher- like he was going insane and not even attempting to control it. He was 99% of the man’s impulse control and now that he was dead, the idiot might go and get himself killed.

However, he would think about all that later as he turned his attention on the speedster. The kid was frantically grabbing at Len’s body and he pulled it into himself as he continued to scream. If Len could have cried, watching him, he would’ve. He had no illusions about himself or his survival. Once Zoom had stuck his hand into his chest, he knew that he was dead, so took the opportunity to finish the job anyway and fired his gun. Then he’d suddenly been wrenched out of, _something_ and he ended up here, parka and all, but with a blue, eerie glow to his body. He was also floating which was- really odd.

He wanted to reach out and touch Barry, comfort him in any way possible, but his hand kept passing through his body. As the kid continued to cry and wail over his body, blood soaking through his costume, family and friends watching on in varying degrees of horror and anguish, he suddenly began to mind being dead.

He tried and tried to reach out to Barry, tried to open his mouth and speak to him, but no matter how much he yelled at the man, he did not hear him. He wanted Barry to stop crying, he would give anything for them all to stop. West, the detective, went to him and tried to pull him away from the body as even Lisa cautiously approached, afraid of what the speedster might do, but Barry refused to let go. He sat there and held Len’s body until his own sagged and he could only whimper.

Len, tried and tried, but none of them could hear him and he was freaking out. He didn’t want to leave things like this. He and the kid had had a few trysts especially after Barry found out that Len was messing with time and got so pissed that he admitted that he was attracted to him and would be devastated if something happened to him, and Barry had started calling him _Len_ instead of Cold and he had been happy for the first time in a long time.

He had been warming up to the whole “boyfriend” thing (although he thought it sounded juvenile and much preferred “partner”), and they had been talking about telling Len’s sister (Mick already knew) and Barry’s family. Things had been good.

So, of course he’d had to go and die, hadn’t he?

Then Barry said it, Len’s body already cold in his hands, tears seemingly unable to stop flowing from his eyes, ‘I love him. I love him, oh dear God, I love him.’

This seemed to shock everyone, but he was probably more shocked than they were. God, seriously? He had to die before he heard that? No one other than Lisa had ever said those words to him before and now, the one person he wanted to hear it from, was holding his cold, dead body. The West girl, Barry’s crush, was crying with renewed force along with Cisco and Caitlin and the team where obviously trying to hold themselves together, but most of them had broken down as well.

Len did not need to know that this many people cared about him, even if it was because he was dead. It was giving him a complex.

He knew, logically, as logically as the dead could think anyway, that he couldn’t do anything about Barry now. He knew that it was over, his time was done and yet, he couldn’t help but want to try.

So, they were there for hours, hovering over Len’s dead body and Barry and the anguish and desperation. He hated watching the man he had come to love go to pieces over him.

He hated it, but there was nothing he could do about it.


End file.
